El lado obscuro de la luna
by Alexandra og
Summary: Esta historia es la versión remasterizada de "El otro lado de la luna, de Ashley O Shea Cullen. Y si Edward se hubiera enamorado antes? Y si ahora ese pasado 1917 regresa?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer**

Edward POV

Ya era demasiado tarde, el sol comenzaba a desaparecer amenazando con dejarnos en oscuridad total. Cada segundo era marcado por el tic tac de un reloj y con cada segundo que pasaba y ellos avanzaban al mismo compás. Sombras negras que dejaban ver unos ojos rojos llenos de incertidumbre y tal vez miedo.

Habían pasado varios años ya, y nuestra familia había crecido notablemente, sin contar viejos aliados como Zafrina y Benjamín. El aire comenzó a soplar en nuestra dirección, podía sentirse la tensión previa a la batalla. No parecía que fueran a detenerse, esta vez venían por su premio y eso hacía que fueran aún más temibles, Otro tic tac, un paso tras otro, pero de pronto todo se congeló, quedaron inmóviles como una estatua y miraron a la misma dirección. Ahí entre los árboles estaba algo que me petrificó, aquella pequeña esperanza desapareció, estábamos perdidos.

Tanisha POV

La perfección de cuento de hadas había terminado, jamás creí que el final de la historia fuera tan distinto. Había cometido el error de dejarlos solos, y ahora para repararlo tenía que correr en su dirección. Mi cuerpo intentaba llegar al claro donde se suponía debían estar, esperando, que mi fuerza y velocidad fueran suficientes, el tic tac del reloj en mi muñeca parecía más una risa burlona que me decía que no llegaría jamás. Tal vez fue mi confianza sobre algo que llevaba años sin hacer o fue algo planeado, jamás lo supe. El destino así lo quiso una mirada dispersa, una rama en el punto exacto, una piedra en el lugar indicado y… caí. ¿Cómo pude caer? Era el ser más perfecto del mundo yo no podía fallar. Maldita suerte la mía. Traté de levantarme, pero algo me lo impidió, levanté la cara y escuché un pequeño rugido, lo reconocí inmediatamente así que mejor me quedé ahí, me ganaban en número y sabía que no había nada más que hacer. Cerré los ojos. Y espere lo peor.

Esta historia fue editada el 23/07/18 para poder continuarla, espero les agrade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me perteneces son de Stephenie Meyer**

Pequeños recuerdos

 _Aún recuerdo cómo te conocí, como si hubiera sido ayer y, sin embargo, han pasado ya más de 10 años._

Era un día soleado en las afueras de Chicago, mis pequeños pasos retumbaban por las piedras de la calle principal. Mi querida madre me llevaba casi a rastras.

-Mamá no quiero ir. ¿Por qué no pude quedarme con papá mejor?

-Mi querida hija, tu padre tuvo que salir esta semana por asuntos… personales, no podía dejarte en esa casa sola, además solo iremos a visitar a mi amiga.

Hice un mohín y un pequeño berrinche, pero eso no hizo que mi madre bajara el paso y mucho menos que diera media vuelta en dirección a la casa, cruzamos tres calles mas antes de llegar a un barrio acomodado. Mi madre se detuvo en una casa antigua pero hermosa, era bastante grande y tenía un hermoso jardín lleno de diferentes flores. Me recordó a mi casa de muñecas que papá me había traído de Nueva York, en el buzón se leía una pequeña inscripción, "Casa Mansen"

Caminé lentamente por la calle en silencio, como si fuera a un funeral, mi vestido blanco hacia ondas con el aire haciendo también revolotear mi listón. Mi madre tomó aún más duro mi mano y me apuro casi arrastrándome a la casa Masen.

Miré la estructura enorme de ese castillo, claro a esa edad una casa así en verdad parecía un castillo. Me pregunté si dentro habría un dragón.

Nos acercamos y mi madre toco la puerta para luego agacharse y arreglarme un poco. Cuando se abrió la puerta quede sorprendida, había una mujer de pie, era completamente hermosa, su cabello largo y sedoso tenía un Tono broncíneo y unos hermosos ojos verdes que resaltaban con el color de su piel. Era alta y delgada, en su cara, que parecía más un corazón, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba de una manera natural. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

-Elizabeth querida me da gusto verte. - dijo mi madre sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego me arrastró frente a ella. - Recuerdas a mi hija Daniela?

-Igual a mi Carmen, hacía tiempo que no te veía. - su voz era tan suave y bella, como campanas de viento.

Se acerco a mí lentamente y se agacho para quedar a la misma estatura, me mostró su bella sonrisa, lo primero que pensé es que ella era igual que mi padre, pues era hermosa y su sonrisa te hipnotizaba por completo. No pude mas que contestar con otra sonrisa, hice una reverencia como las princesas a lo que ella contesto con otra.

-Mucho gusto Daniela- me sonroje por escucharla hablarme- Soy Elizabeth, amiga de tu madre desde pequeñas.

-Hola- dije en un susurro que apenas fue audible para mí.

-Pasen por favor, llegan a la hora del té.

Pasamos a la casa, nos condujo por un pasillo que terminaba en la salida al patio. A los lados tenía diferentes habitaciones, un comedor de madera a la izquierda con una puerta que daba a la cocina, a la derecha un piano en medio de un saloncito, los sillones eran de un bello color crema que contrastaban con las paredes azules de la habitación, mas adelante del lado derecho las escaleras de caracol que daban al segundo piso, y del lado izquierdo la cocina, que olía exquisitamente.

Llegamos a una puerta de cristal que daba al patio, un jardín enorme donde un niño jugaba con su pelota y un guante de beisbol era muy parecido a su madre, el cabello y los ojos los tenía del mismo color. Volteo para vernos, pero al no ser nada de su interés, prefirió seguir con su pelota de beisbol.

-Les presento a mi hijo Edward- hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara ese niño a saludar, el obedeció- Edward, ella es mi amiga Carmen y su hija Daniela.

-Un placer- le dio la mano a mi madre y después a mí. Para acto siguiente volver a su juego.

Era un niño curioso, mas educado que los que conocía y demasiado silencioso. Me agrado su comportamiento, tal vez podíamos ser amigos, aunque fuera un chico.

Pasaron los minutos terminamos el té y comenzó la plática de "adultos" que no comprendía, comencé a aburrirme y decidí mirar todas las flores, el lugar se parecía a aquel que mi madre me había leído ese de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", estaba lleno de flores, rosas de colores, gardenias, tulipanes, margaritas y azucenas. Mi mente divagaba entre sorbitos de té y galletas, incluso imagine que esos eran los postres que te hacían grande y luego pequeña. Y en algún momento pedí permiso para levantarme e ir a buscar un conejo blanco, tal vez con mucha suerte lo encontraría y me llevaría a otro lugar muy lejos.

-Edward, querido, deberías jugar con Daniela- dijo su madre desde el portón. El se me quedo mirando.

\- Madre es una niña, dudo que sepa jugar las mismas cosas que yo. - me levante muy molesta por ese comentario y fui a quitarle la pelota para lanzarla y que le cayera en la cara.

-No soy una niña tonta que no sabe hacer cosas, el tonto eres tú. - saque la lengua, mire a mi madre que antes de reprenderme fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-Por qué no van a la biblioteca, seguro habrá algún libro que a ella le interesaría hijo el suspiró, dejo su guante y su pelota y empezó a caminar a la casa.

-Por aquí Daniela por favor. - di un sobresalto al escucharlo decir mi nombre y lo seguí lo más rápido que pude tropezando de vez en cuando con mis pies.

…

 _Mis siguientes años eran igual, iba a visitarte cada que podía, jugábamos con tu pelota o leíamos en la biblioteca, me enseñaste a tocar el piano y aprendí violín para tocar a dueto, la mejor decisión de mis padres fue mudarnos a Chicago, aun lo pienso así. Te convertiste en mi mejor amigo. No se en que momento fue, ni como, pero me enamoré de ti. Se que es una locura, pero así fue. ¿Y tú? Bueno no es difícil adivinar que tú también te enamoraste loca y profundamente de mí._

-Mamá lo sabe? -Estaba sentada en el porche de la casa mirando el cielo azul habían pasado ya los años, cumplía 15. No era la primera vez que mi padre y yo tocábamos el tema, pero nunca me había atrevido a hacer esa pregunta.

-Si, tiene tiempo que lo sabe y me ha cubierto bien, lo que siento por tu madre es real. - Dijo el señor sentado a mi lado. Para mi él era mi verdadero padre, tenía el cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos dorados, su piel era blanca como la nieve y tenía siempre una pose rígida y perfecta que trataba de pasar desapercibida.

-Eso ya lo sé, sé que lo que sientes por mamá es real, no seguirías aquí si no fuera así. ¿Dime, hay más como tú? Me refiero a que hay mas vampiros, pero vampiros que no beben sangre humana. -Voltee a verlo, mi mirada era tranquila, yo sabía lo que era mi padre casi desde que llegó, en la infancia de un niño la magia deja que vea con mayor claridad las cosas.

Mi padre había muerto casi al mismo tiempo que mi madre se enteró que estaba embarazada, yo era muy pequeña, el llego un año después, se enamoro de mi madre y desde entonces éramos una familia muy feliz. Aunque claro por la situación de mi padre era difícil quedarnos en un mismo lugar.

-Carlisle y su esposa- susurró para que sólo yo lo escuchará, mi hermano salió corriendo a jugar al patio con el perro. Nadie le había dicho y al parecer no se había dado cuenta nunca.

Me quedé pensando en el doctor que acababa de llegar al pueblo, era muy amable y dedicado a su trabajo. Y su esposa, una hermosa señora a la que muchos tenían envidia, pero de la que se burlaban por no tener hijos.

Un niño llego corriendo calle arriba, traía en las manos una rosa rosa, mis favoritas, me la dio y volvió a salir en la misma dirección por la que llegó. Traté de disimular mi sonrisa, Edward jamás se cansaría de darme flores y regalos, de llevarme a pasear y regresarme antes del atardecer. Recordé que hace unos días no lo veía, después de… robarme ese beso.

…FLASBACK…

Edward y yo habíamos ido en un día de campo aquella tarde, platicamos y comimos una deliciosa comida que su madre nos había preparado, las clases habían terminado, el venía con s pantalón caqui de vestir, su camisa blanca y sus tirantes que eran tapados por su chaleco que combinaba con el pantalón, su cabello fue tapado por una boina que yo misma le había regalado.

Luego fuimos a caminar por la ciudad, riendo y jugando. Para terminar la velada nos sentamos en el columpio que había en el portón de mi casa.

-Recuerdo que cuando te conocí casi me rompes la nariz- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Bueno tu no creías que fuera lo suficientemente buena para jugar contigo por ser "niña"

-Que equivocado estaba, estaba equivocado sobre muchas cosas.

-Ah sí? - fue un tono de coqueteo nada normal en mí. Por lo que me sonroje al terminar de decir esas palabras.

-Si, como me equivoque al creer que no me iba a enamorar nunca de ti, por ser una niña mimada- me congelé al escuchar sus palabras y voltee a verlo de reojo, miraba el atardecer.

-Edward… yo… - estaba sin aliento, mi corazón iba a mil por hora y las mejillas eran ahora rojas completamente.

Me paralicé sin saber que decir, cerré los ojos un momento, para acomodar mis ideas, yo también sentía algo por el pero no sabía como decirlo. Así que simplemente cambie el tema.

-Entonces quieres enlistarte e el ejercito? -Susurré

-Si, sería un honor volverme un soldado.

-Ya no nos veríamos más, ni tendrías tiempo de salir a pasear conmigo- susurré y cerré los ojos tristes.

En un momento sentí sobre mis labios los suyos, dulces, suaves su aroma me llegaba a la nariz y me embriagaba, posó entonces haciendo un poco de presión sus labios. Se retiró lentamente, abrí los ojos y me encontré con esos ojos verdes tan cerca de mi que todo el color se me subió al rostro. Se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

-No seas una tonta, siempre tendré tiempo para ti, pero por ahora es tarde, debes entrar a casa y yo debo ir a la mía, nos veremos luego. - Se levanto sin dejarme decir nada y se fue de ahí. Me congele un tiempo hasta que mi madre salió por mí.

…FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

 _Jamás entenderé como te enamoraste de mí. Pero ese beso me hizo dar cuenta que realmente te amaba, que no quería a nadie ni nada que no fueras tú_.

Suspiré a lo que mi padre se rió. Yo voltee a verlo sin entender mucho del asunto.

-Edward de nuevo? - mi padre tenía una sonrisa pícara en la cara- he vivido bastantes siglos para Saber que él está enamorado de ti.

Me sonroja de inmediato y mire para otro lado. No quería hablar de aquel beso robado o de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento. Mi madre fue mi salvadora esa vez, me grito desde la casa. Mi padre soltó una carcajada al ver como corría y tropezaba para no contestar a sus preguntas.

Por alguna extraña razón, mi madre me tuvo haciendo mandados todo el día afuera. Cuando llegue ya era hora de la comida, pero esta vez no solo comeríamos los cuatro: por la ventana logré ver a la familia Masen que estaba de visita, su padre, casi la misma imagen que el hijo, sin embargo, los ojos eran café obscuro igual que su cabello, su madre como siempre hermosa y el, estaba vestido para una ocasión especial. Entre enseguida a la casa, pero al parecer aún no me esperaban. Mi padre y Edward se separaron del grupo para hablar, mientras mi madre contenía un llano abrazada a su amiga.

Entre entonces y mi madre se deshizo en sollozos rente a mí. Solo logré abrazarla sin entender que pasaba. ¿Estaba todo bien?

-Daniela- dijo mi padre desde su oficina

Entre en ella sin comprender aún nada, mi padre sonreía casi de oreja a oreja.

-Hay alguien esperando en el patio, yo y lo personal no lo haría esperar mucho más. Por cierto, tienes mi bendición.

Esas palabras me despertaron completamente, corrí sin saber a donde me llevaban los pies, y ahí, en el pequeño jardín, estaba el. Traía un traje gris claro que hacia resaltar todo en él. Se veía aún mas apuesto que de costumbre. Me miró y sonrió de una manera coqueta, pero triunfante.

-Eres un mal caballero Edward, yo una damisela en apuros abandonada por dos días- Me acerque lentamente con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Tu no eres una damisela en apuros Daniela. - Tu a veces eres más el caballero que las va a salvar- soltó una carcajada y luego guardo silencio aun con esa sonrisa en su cara. - Te ves más hermosa que de costumbre.

Me ruboricé y traté de hacer alguna broma, pero no me salían las palabras.

-Daniela, no eres una chica como las demás, sabes que el valor de un vestido es mínimo comparado con tu felicidad, eres amable y alegre, iluminas todos mis días con una sonrisa. Toda mi felicidad es estar a tu lado, tú curas mi tristeza, no puedo imaginarme una vida sin que tú estés a mi lado, sin regalarte mi amor cada día. No sé cómo, ni desde cuándo, ni de qué lugar proviene tanto amor. Pero sé que te amo. Te amo sin problemas y sin orgullo. Te quiero de una forma que no conocí antes. No soy nada especial, de esto estoy seguro. Soy un hombre común con pensamientos comunes y he llevado una vida en común. No hay monumentos dedicados a mí y mi nombre pronto será olvidado, pero te quiero con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma y por eso, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Me quedé completamente helada, y luego el calor me recorrió de pies a cabeza, sentí una lagrima caer por mi mejilla, pero era una lágrima de felicidad.

-Edward- me hinque- claro que si mi amor, por supuesto que quiero compartir toda mi vida a tu lado, te amo Edward, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me abrazo y me levanto dándome vueltas en el aire, me miro a los ojos ahora llenos de felicidad. Trato varias veces de ponerme el anillo hasta que por fin lo logró. Era un aniño que había sido el anillo de compromiso de su abuela. Era delgado y curiosamente era plateado no dorado como la mayoría, y en medio tenía una pequeña joya azul.

De pronto ambas familias nos sacaron de nuestro mundo de ensueño para felicitarnos a ambos. Mi madre lloraba y gimoteaba mientras alternaba sus abrazos y felicitaciones entre todos.

-Felicidades Daniela, ahora serás de la familia- dijo su madre tomándome de las mejillas con ternura.

Mire a mi padre que tenía cara de niño que había hecho una travesura, me abrazo muy fuerte y luego me llevo al lado de Edward.

-Feliz cumpleaños- me susurró al oído. Lo había olvidado por completo.

 _Fui una ingenua al pensar que todo eso sería verdad, esos momentos eran sólo eso, sueños, recuerdos de lo que pudo ser... Pequeños recuerdos de lo que era felicidad. Ahora yo ya no tenía idea de que era eso._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer**

No es solo una pesadilla.

1920

Desperté gritando, la garganta me raspaba, miré a mi alrededor, estaba en la habitación. Tomé del cajón un pequeño diario para recordarme donde estaba. Esos ataques me pasaban diario desde esa noche. Me levanté y fui al pequeño baño, solo había un pequeño espejo sucio, un retrete y un lavabo que seguramente cuando se compró fue de color blanco. Dejé el agua correr, me lavé la cara y me peiné. Salí y me desnudé en ese sucio cuarto que era solo una cama y un taburete viejo al que le faltaba una pata. Me puse unas medias negras igual que el vestido que tenía unos holanes y lo acompañe con un pequeño sombrero, termine maquillándome con un labial rojo, nada que llamara mucho la atención para la época pues con el frio de invierno a nadie le importaba mucho si alguien iba bien o mal vestido. Sali de ahí con mi maleta, pague al dueño del lugar para tomar un auto hasta Volterra.

La historia que sabían es que era a familia menor de una gran familia y al morir los padres fui en busca de mi hermana desde Roma a Volterra. Y, aunque mi realidad era muy distinta, la gente me veía de la misma forma en que me sentía, dolida, con lástima.

FLASHBACK….

Mi padre y yo estábamos sentados una tarde calurosa dentro de la casa, su piel brillaba como diamantes ahí donde lo alcanzaban los rayos del sol.

-Volterra- susurró mientras veía por la ventana- es ahí donde ellos viven.

-Pero ¿Qué hacen ellos ahí? - levanté la cabeza del almohadón para mirarlo fijamente.

-Son los supuestos protectores, cuidan el secreto de los humanos y de cualquier ser que amenace nuestra raza.

-Entonces el hecho de que vivas con nosotros y sepamos tu secreto, es mas que suficiente para que tu…- hice un gesto con la mano imaginando un chuchillo cortando la garganta.

-Jajaja, pero ellos no lo sabrán nunca- dijo y sonrío, sus ojos de color cobren chispearon, se aferraba a esa verdad como a nuestra vida.

Decía la verdad, me acurruque junto a él y me dio un beso en la frente. Había sido un tiempo muy duro, pues Edward acababa de morir.

Esas chispas en sus ojos en verdad eran miedo. Unos vampiros llegaron días después, James, Victoria y Laurent. Mataron primero a mi madre en un pequeño juego del gato y el ratón. Mi padre huyó de ahí con mi hermano. Se suponía que los vería dentro de unos días en Lago superior. Pero cuando llegue no había nadie, deshice mis pasos y lo único que encontré fue la chaqueta de mi hermano junto a una humareda. Habían asesinado a mi padre. El dolor fue demasiado, primero pensé en morir, pero no quería eso. Quería venganza. Y la única persona por la que hubiera dejado todo el odio atrás se había ido. Fue entonces que tomé la decisión de salir de ese pueblo, tomé las pocas cosas de valor dentro de la casa, luego le prendí fue y me alejé en busca de un nuevo destino, Volterra.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK….

Miré por la ventana, solo había maleza y terreno vacío, los ojos se me cerraban de sueño, pues desde que salí eran pocas las horas que dormía sin ver esos ojos hambrientos mirándome. Mi plan era ir con aquellos que podían ayudarme. No era la única con deseos de acabar con algunos vampiros. Si tan solo pudiera convencerlos de que yo podía ser de gran ayuda, y así convertirme, o morir en el intento. Ya no tenía nada mas que me esperara en casa.

Por fin caí dormida en el auto, era la primera vez en días que lograba dormir tan cómodamente. Hasta que empecé a soñar. Pero esta vez no había ojos rojos, más bien ojos dorados.

 _-Edward, mi Edward no me dejes por favor. -Tomé un paño y le limpié el sudor de su frente, el pobre ardía en temperatura._

 _-Mi niña no deberías estar aquí cuando…-Miré a la persona que decía eso, el doctor Carlisle estaba ahí, ya sabía a qué se refería, pero no me moví ni un centímetro de él._

 _-Usted- avancé dando trompicones hacía el- lo puede salvar, lo sé, se lo que es._

 _-No sé de qué me hablas- su semblante se volvió duro._

 _-Por favor, mi padre me lo dijo, se lo que son- mis lagrimas resbalaban y no había gente suficiente para que nos prestaran atención- usted lo tiene que salvar haga lo que pueda por favor._

 _-Lo haré te lo prometo, haré lo posible._

 _Me tomo de las manos me llevó a la salida._

-Siamo arrivati signorina "Hemos llegado señorita"

-Grazie "Gracias" – baje del auto con una maleta y me adentre en las calles, preguntando a la gente sobre aquel lugar y como entrar ahí. Una mujer al lado hablaba y canturreaba en perfecto italiano.

\- ¡qui è per il giro all'interno di quel castello! "aquí es para el tour dentro de ese castillo"

Preferí entrar por la puerta principal donde había una chica más o menos de mi edad detrás de un escritorio.

-Mi scusi- me dijo cuando vio que me asomaba a uno de los pasillos. - Il tour è all'esterno

-No vengo al tour- mi voz resonó por el pasillo. -Quiero ver a tus amos- la chica palideció de un instante a otro

-No sé de qué…

-Hablas mi idioma así que podremos entendernos a la primera- saque un chuchillo de debajo de mi manga. - O podemos hacer que ellos salgan, acabo de ver al grupo de personas, apenas deben de ir entrando, si es que no esta esperando a mas turistas que sean la comida, por lo cual debe decir que no se han alimentado, ¿Crees que el olor de tu sangre los haga salir?

Las lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, se levantó y camino lentamente.

\- andiamo, questo senso. "vamos, por aqui"- susurro, pero antes de continuar volteo a verme- dovremmo aspettare, non hanno nutrito. "deberíamos esperar, aun no se han alimentado"

Asentí y la deje sentarse en una esquina, de algún lugar mas lejano se oyeron varios gritos, y de pronto un silencio sepulcral, la comida había terminado.

La chica se levanto y me guio a un portón hermoso adornado, dentro estaban todos reunidos charlando, los cuerpos aún estaban dentro tirados, ya sin vida. Traté de no hacerlo, pero miré, era un matrimonio con dos hijos y aparte una pareja de ancianos, en otra esquina estaba otra familia numerosa. Sentí como el estomago se me revolvía. Pero me calmé antes de seguir.

-Scusa il mio signore, questa ragazza vuole vederti." Disculpe mi señor, esta chica quiere verlo"

-Come osi portare un umano qui "Como te atreves a traer un humano aquí"- su voz estaba llena de furia, volteo rápidamente, su piel era translúcida y delicada como pergamino antiguo que al tocar queda hecho polvo, y tenía un cabello largo y blanco casi como la nieve.

-Lei lo sa "ella lo sabe"- un silencio absoluto recorrió la sala.

-Tráela- ahora un hombre con el cabello completamente negro que enmarcaba su cara blanca dio un paso al frente.

La chica me dio un empujón para que entrara y cerró la puerta tras de mí. Di un paso, pero aquel hombre ya estaba a mi altura, me miraba como si fuera un objeto extraño.

-Dame tu mano querida- tomo mi mano y se quedó mirando al vacío un segundo. Sonrió y dio un pequeño grito de emoción. - Hermanos míos, habló en un tono normal, pero sabía que toda la sala podía escucharlo. - Esta mujer está aquí para hacerse una de las nuestras.

\- ¡No merece si quiera estar en nuestra presencia Aro- el de cabello blanco habló, me miraba despectivamente como si le repugnara- Alguien ha roto nuestro secreto y esa persona junto con esta humana deben morir!

-Hermano, ese vampiro ha muerto, a manos de nómadas, igual que toda la familia de esta chica. ¿Qué más podemos pedir? Seria completamente nuestra, ya nadie la busca ni la extraña, podríamos entrenarla y podría hacer los favores junto con Jane.

-Ella no esta a la altura de Jane! -Una de las chicas se movió un paso adelante, me miró y se concentró en mí. Sentí un agudo dolor de cabeza y cuando sentí que me iba a desmayar pedí que parara en mi mente y eso hizo. Ella se veía impresionada, me veía y seguía intentando algo, pero no lo lograba.

-Cayo, Aro- si me permiten. - Un vampiro dio un paso adelante, traía la cara completamente tapada, le dio la mano a Aro, quien dio otro grito de júbilo aún mayor.

-Querido hermano, tienes delante de ti al diamante en bruto mas grande que haya podido llegar a nuestras manos, y está aquí por voluntad propia, sería un tesoro mismo y no puedo desperdiciarlo.

Volvió a su lugar y susurró algo que todos escucharon menos yo. Cerré los puños fuertemente, no entendía nada, pero al tomar mi mano el sabía lo que había pasado como si viera dentro de mi y luego ese vampiro había hecho lo mismo. "Poderes" pensé mi padre me había hablado de ellos.

-Está chica tiene un poder inimaginable, si no la tenemos nosotros y alguien la convirtiera, se convertiría en un riesgo para todos y sería un desperdicio matarla. - tuve un escalofrío cuando dijo matar, pero respiré y di un paso al frente.

-Quiero ser uno de ustedes, ya no tengo nada por que quedarme como humana, sólo tengo una condición. - me miro asombrado de mi valentía y con una mirada curiosa, en ese momento parecía más un niño. - quiero la venganza contra los asesinos de mis padres.

-Por supuesto- regreso en sí y después de una pequeña sonrisa paso, fue demasiado rápido para mí, sólo sentí el piquete en ni cuello cuando me mordió, el ardor que siguió fue insoportable, y luego todo fue obscuro, una nueva pesadilla comenzaba. Pero eso, no solo era una pesadilla, era mi nueva realidad.

…..

El dolor de ser transformada es como si por dentro tus venas se hicieran de fuego, y ese fuego alcanza cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo, es sentir como tu sangre se va, como tu respiración ya no es necesaria, los olores los saboreaba, escuchaba todo a mi alrededor. Sentía mi cuerpo gritar y como escapaban por mi ese grito de agonía. El tiempo ahora parecía demasiado lento y en un segundo todo acabo. Se quedó todo negro. Cuando volví en sí, busqué algo que me hiciera razonar, no entendía que pasaba ni quien era yo. Había perdido la memoria, lo que fui, había quedado enterrado. ¿Lo que fui? ¿Y que era eso? ¿Quien era yo? ¿Donde estaba? ¿Cual era mi nombre? Y de la nada un rostro de ojos verdes y sonrisa torcida llego a mi mente. ¿Lo conocía, pero quien era?

-Hola ¿me escuchas?

-S…si- mi voz era cantarina, dulce, hipnotizante.

-Mi nombre es Heidi y ella es Jane- Abrí los ojos y vi a una chica alta y hermosa junto con otra más baja y rubia. Solo pude asentir; me levanté de la cama más rápido de lo que quería, mi equilibrio era bastante bueno, vi como la chica de nombre Heidi abría los ojos mientras la otra los entrecerró. No sabía que era lo que pasaba y de pronto escuche sus voces.

-Claro, ahora entiendo lo que decían. Sus movimientos tienen más elegancia y gracia que los de un vampiro y su mirada es más peligrosa.

-Disculpa ¿Vampiro? ¿Eso es lo que soy? – se miraron, al parecer sorprendidas de que hubiera escuchado lo que decían.

-El amo te lo explicara todo ven por favor vamos con Aro.

La seguí, pero no estaba asustada si no confundida por lo ocurrido. Al parecer ellas me conocían.

-Sabes mi nombre?

-Si querida- la de cabello negro era la única que parecía dispuesta a hablarme. Tu nombre es Killiari.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer**

Nueva Vida

" _A veces no hay próxima vez, a veces no hay segundas oportunidades, a veces es ahora o nunca"_

 _Bob Marley_

70´s

Mi nombre es Killiari, mi clan son los Vulturi, viví los últimos años entrenando y haciendo misiones para Aro, uno de los vampiros más poderosos del mundo. Había tenido un inicio duro, mi entrenamiento también lo había sido y sin embrago ahora estaba lista para la misión más grande de todas y la haría por fin sola. Todo ese dolor, esa agonía sería solo para mí.

Caminé en mi cuarto, buscando todo lo necesario para llevar, una maleta con algo de ropa para unos días, mínimo pues esa misión sería fácil y rápida, la extinción de un clan más.

Escuche que alguien se acercaba lentamente a mi cuarto, su caminar era un poco pausado, pero a la vez eran frágiles. Sonreí, caminé hacia la puerta para esperar a mi invitado, sus pasos se detuvieron y abrí la puerta.

-Hola mi querida niña, ¿Ya estás lista?

-Si, y mandé a Demetrí por el auto mi viaje saldrá en un par de horas.

-Perfecto, confío en ti y sé qué harás un gran trabajo, llamemos a esto tu graduación.

-Mi graduación?

-He hablado con mis hermanos y estamos pensando que esa capa ya no te va bien.

No entendía que tenía que ver mi capa en todo esto, era un color gris obscuro, casi negro, era el color más cercano al de Aro, Cayo y Marco los tres hermanos. Jane me odiaba por eso por el color de mi capa, porque si yo no estuviera ella sería la favorita.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi capa?, son nuevas y no tienen ni un rasguño.

-No, me refiero al color, te quedaría mejor el negro, así es querida, después de esta misión pensamos n hacerte algo así como una princesa, la realidad es que a veces estos temas necesitan una entera concentración nuestra y tu podrías andar mandando más fácil, así nosotros no tendríamos que salir, solo tú en caso de temas de gran importancia.

Me quede pensando lo más rápido que podía, si hacia eso, no tendría más misiones, no más sangre, no más dolor y muerte, hice una mueca que escondí rápido de el

-Ah, gracias.

-Si, pero lamentablemente no tenemos el tiempo para hacer la ceremonia antes de que te vayas.

-Entiendo padre, será cuando regrese.

Sali del castillo a media noche, un auto me esperaba en la entrada principal, adentro estaba Heidi y Félix, mis hermanos más cercanos. Me subí y asentí una vez sentada en el asiento trasero, arrancaron a toda velocidad a Pisa, Italia en busca del aeropuerto que me llevaría a mi destino.

Hicimos el trayecto de una hora en menos con un buen auto a todo lo que daba. Llegamos y me baje del coche en silencio, empezaba mi juego favorito. Tomé mi maleta y entré para subir al único avión nocturno que salía. Antes de subir entré en el pequeño baño, me cambie de ropa por algo más cómodo, me miré en el espejo, y esperé a que el baño estuviera vacío, me concentré en mi aspecto, cambie mi cabello negro por uno rubio platinado, mi piel la hice un poco más morena, y cambie mi color de ojos por uno verde. Sali como otra chica y mostré mi pase de abordar. El policía me sonrió y no dejó de mirarme hasta que desaparecí.

Llegue a Oslo y salí del aeropuerto, me paré en un lugar de coches de alquiler, rente uno para una semana y me fui a Kjartan, me quedé en un pequeño hostal y salí de ahí a ver mi misión. Debían vivir a las afueras de la ciudad. Me escondí en el bosque y corrí lo más rápido que pude para no tardar más, los aromas de la ciudad me dictaban el camino perfecto para no toparme con gente indeseada. Parecía un perro de caza, sin distracciones y con el camino guiado por un rumbo particular, más dulce, aunque algo no me convencía, podía oler la sangre con ellos, pero era diferente, no era atractiva simplemente era algo más en el ambiente.

Llegue pronto a una casa de dos pisos, era hermosa y antigua, pero el cuidado que tenía no dejaba ver el duro trato del tiempo. Adentro escuche risas y gente hablando, me asome por una ventana y los vi a todos ahí. Cinco vampiros, ahora entendía por qué Aro quería deshacerse de ellos, era un clan grande, y eso suponía una amenaza para los nuestros. Me fije en cada uno de ellos los líderes de aquel clan no debían pasar los 40 años, ella era de mediana estatura, tenia el cabello castaño casi pelirrojo, lo traía amarrado en una coleta alta con un gran moño, sus ojos eran dorados, y su tez mostraba unas pecas que contrastaban con lo blanco de su piel, el por otra parte era mas alto, el cabello negro azabache, unos fornidos brazos de una antigua vida como leñador, una barba de candado negra y los ojos del mismo color. Delante de ellos estaban los otros tres, la primera chica que debería tener 16 años era de cabello pelirrojo igual que la otra, pero esta lo traía suelto y caía por sus hombros en pequeñas curvas, la otra era rubia completamente y traía el cabello en una trenza larga, al final un chico que tenia a la rubia tomada por la mano, era alto igual que el hombre y de cabello castaño, el típico chico de revista que todas las muchachas se mueren por tener como novio, los tres tenían los ojos dorados. Parecían normales y además de su dieta no encontraba que otra razón tener para atacarlos, no estaban cerca de los humanos, se notaba que cazaban animales y… en eso entraron en la habitación dos chicos, ambos de cabello castaño y la misma edad, no parecían pasar de los 19. Cuando entraron supe el real motivo de mi visita, eran humanos y vivían en la misma casa, y lo peor, sabían que eran vampiros, los otros no disminuyeron sus movimientos ni menos. Me fije bien en ellos, la sangre pintaba sus mejillas de rojo, ella tenía los ojos de un bello azul y los de el de gris.

Debí atacar en ese momento, debí aniquilarlos sin preguntar y volver a mi casa. Pero no pude hacerlo, necesitaba mas información. Algo me atraía a ese lugar y sentía cierta familiaridad, sin contar la curiosidad. "La curiosidad mató al gato" me dije a mi misma, "pero yo no soy humana, podría mirarlos, aprender sus costumbres, así cuando pregunten tendré más pruebas" Así que me quedé mirando esa noche a la familia, y la siguiente noche, y la siguiente.

Pasé una semana más de lo planeado mirando aquel clan, sus costumbres y lo que hacían, me familiaricé con sus rutinas y sus actividades diarias, todo desde la obscuridad. Si hubiera querido esa misma noche los hubiera asesinado, mi problema estaba en ese "si"

Volví esa noche a mirarlos después de alimentarme lejos de ahí, unos campistas perdidos. Subí a mi árbol favorito y me senté a mirarlos, terminaron de platicar en la sala cuando escuche en mi cabeza esa voz "No quiero irme, este pueblo me encanta" Eso me desconcentró. Nadie podía hablarme sin mi permiso, ese poder en especial lo tenía completamente dominado. Eso me hizo caer del árbol y rodar unos metros abajo, cerca de la casa. Sabía que ellos escucharían el ruido y saldrían a verme, así que en cuanto pude me levanté y me puse en una posición de ataque, frente a mi tenía a siete personas.

-Hola- dijo el líder- estás perdida?

-Aléjate- rugí, el hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando a mí.

-No queremos hacerte daño- me levante y cambie mi aspecto al mismo de siempre, cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos rojos. Eso lo hizo detenerse definitivamente y cubrir a su familia con su cuerpo.

-Pero yo a ustedes si- mi sonrisa se asomo entre mis labios- por quien comienzo?

-Espera, no hemos roto la ley.

-Tienes humanos! – señalé a ambos chicos que no entendían lo que pasaba- y no los has convertido, saben el secreto, no pueden vivir así.

-Espera- uno de los humanos salió y se puso muy cerca de mí, hice cara de asco, pues no me gustaban esas sucias bestias, solo servían como un alimento. - puedo probarte que no soy humano si me das un segundo.

Lo mire a los ojos, en ellos había algo que me llamaba a protegerlo, a ser su amiga, a estar con él. Gruñí y asentí, así el se acercó al árbol mas próximo y de un puñetazo lo lanzo por el aire. Luego la chica corrió hasta el en velocidad de un vampiro, me relaje un poco, pero no entendía quienes eran entonces esas extrañas criaturas. El hombre me seguía mirando asombrado, pero cuando habló dijo algo que me golpeó como un bote de agua helada.

-Tanisha… eres tú? - Lo mire seria- Tanisha eres igual a tu madre.

-Y que sabes tú de ella? - mi tono aún estaba a la defensiva- yo no soy esa tal Tanisha, mi nombre es Killiari, soy de la guardia Vulturi, vine a encargarme de un peligro para nosotros, pero veo que aquí no se ha roto ninguna ley. -los mire a todos- pido una disculpa, me retiraré lo mas pronto posible de su territorio.

-No, tienes que quedarte, somos tu familia- dijo el señor dando pasos a mi- eres su vivo retrato, tu padre me envió alguna vez una foto de tu madre. – trajo una foto de la casa, ahí había una chica sonriente idéntica a mí, pero de mucho antes de que yo existiera si quiera. Esa foto causo algo en mí, sentí una oleada de imágenes pasar por mi cabeza, y aunque no todas las percibí bien, entendí que de una manera decían la verdad.

-Lo siento- mentí- no entiendo de que habla. Disculpen- me retiré de ahí lo más rápido posible. No me fui inmediatamente, realmente iba seguido a verlos, ellos sabían que me ocultaba en el bosque y a veces dejaban notas divertidas con temas cotidianos para mi, yo respondía a diario y volvía a dejarlas. No me atrevía a entrar, pero esa felicidad que tenían yo la deseaba, aunque sabía que era tan lejana a mí.

Aquella noche no regrese por el bosque como siempre, tome la ruta humana y caminé por el apacible pueblo, era de noche, la gente entraba a casa o a algún restaurante para comer algo. Llegue a mi habitación donde había una carta debajo de la puerta.

" _Mi hija más preciada:_

 _Estamos ansiosos de tu regreso a casa, la celebración esta lista para comenzar en cuanto llegues. Espero la tarea cumplida, tus hermanos irán por ti a aquel lugar para traerte de vuelta. No te preocupes, cuando esta carta llegue estoy segura de que estarán volando hacia allá._

 _Un afectuoso saludo_

 _Aro"_

Releí la carta y entendí la gravedad de la situación, en esta ocasión no había un si o un no para la misión, debía cumplirla a toda costa. No podía hacerlo y el entendía por qué, algo que jamás mencionó. Arrugue el papel y corrí, pague mi estadía y deje el coche estacionado dos calles más abajo. Tomé un teléfono publico y llamé para reportarlo como robado. Luego tome mi ruta por el bosque hasta llegar a la casa.

Ahí estaban todos sentados platicando como la primera vez que los vi. Entré corriendo y me pare frente a ellos con el pánico reflejado en mi rostro, apenas susurré un "vienen para acá" pero fue suficiente, todos se pusieron en marcha a tomar sus cosas lo más pronto posible. Si mis cuentas no estaban mal el avión en Oslo debía estar aterrizando.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo se quedaron en la sala.

-Qué esperan? ¡LARGO! Yo los distraeré mientras huyen- iba a dar media vuelta cuando alguien me detuvo del brazo era el señor- Disculpe por todo lo que le hice a su familia, pero necesito de verdad que se vayan antes de que ellos lleguen.

-Derek, mi nombre es ese. Se muy bien que recordaste desde el día de la foto. - Me miró a los ojos- ven con nosotros.

-No puedo- gruñí- huyan, yo me encargare de ellos.

-Chicos- ellos obedecieron y se fueron de ahí. - Por favor, tu eres mi familia, tu padre te amaba muchísimo.

-No soy quien el creía, no recuerdo todo realmente, solo algunas cosas que llegan a mi mente. Pero por lo que recuerdo, el estaría muy decepcionado de lo que soy ahora. Pero a el lo asesinaron, y yo no tengo nada más.

-Nos tienes a nosotros, esos chicos los dos híbridos, son tus hermanos. Tu padre los dejo hace tiempo, cuando conoció a tu madre dejo una vida diferente atrás. Ellos, son tus hermanos, ellos te necesitan, a alguien que conociera a su padre. - Lo mire con sorpresa, por eso ellos tenían esa familiaridad, por eso escuchaba a Damián hablarme mentalmente.

-Aun así, soy una asesina, no debo, no puedo- cerré los ojos y me aparte- ahora vete, ellos necesitarán tu guía.

Me quedé plantada escuchando como se iba. Estaba muy nerviosa, corrí por el bosque en busca de algo especial y lo encontré por ahí cerca. Dos vampiros estaban de caza muy cerca de la ciudad, buscando campistas. Los maté rápidamente e hice una hoguera para quemarlos, un olor dulzón lleno el lugar. No tardó mucho para que llegaran al lugar Juliet y Dante.

\- ¿Vaya, la niña prodigio tardo un mes en matar a todo ese clan eh? - Juliet con su tonto tono burlón. Como la detestaba, me di cuenta de que sin Heidi cerca no sentía tanto afecto por esos seres.

-No fue eso, eran mas de 5 y todos huyeron, tarde este tiempo en rastrear a cada uno de ellos. Ahí están los últimos dos, haciéndose cenizas. - señalé la hoguera.

-Bien, tarea terminada, vámonos, odio este lugar- Dante siempre tan molesto.

Dieron la vuelta y empezaron a correr por el bosque hasta Oslo. Antes de llegar me detuve un momento y miré en dirección al norte. Ellos se dieron cuenta y voltearon a verme entre aburridos y molestos.

\- ¿Qué esperas? - Juliet era cada vez mas irritante a mi parecer- Vámonos a tu fiesta- dijo en tono burlón.

-No iré con ustedes- los mire a los ojos. – No regresaré a la guardia. Me iré por mi propio camino.

-Tu- Dante se fijó en mi- mientes, ellos están vivos.

Lo siguiente que paso fue en un segundo, tomé primero a Dante y le separé el cuerpo y la cabeza, luego la mire a ella tratar de atacarme con su poder mental, sonreí.

-No cariño, no eres rival para mi. - le arranque de un mordisco la cabeza y los lleve a la misma hoguera para que se hicieran cenizas.

Fui al centro de mensajería local y pedí un sobre para escribir una carta. Se la di al encargado y salí al frio, empezaba a nevar. Tomé la ruta para seguir a los demás y de paso tapar su aroma. No los encontré mucho después, me miraron y asentí. Me abrazaron y seguimos corriendo, cruzamos el mar hasta llegar a América, con suerte el agua sería suficiente para tapar todo rastro.

Días después en Volterra, Aro recibía una carta de parte de su recepcionista. La abrió lentamente.

" _Me ocultaste demasiado._

 _RENUNCIO_

 _Tu querida hija, Tanisha"_

Aro ardió en furia esa noche.


End file.
